daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirakiratter/Hirai Mariko
This is Hirai Mariko's social media profile. ---- Name: Hirai Mariko Status: Active Followers: @MeiMei_ Following: @ark-en-ciel @Chocoiceflower ---- 2019 Posts April - June= April 1, 2019 Good morning! A brand new shool year is starting and from now on I will be attending Daybreak Academy High School Division. Well, that is what I would probably state, but the truth is that until the end of June I will not be in Japan, for I won the place in a special exchange program, resulting in me spending the next three months in New York. I will try to keep you updated from time to time about my new experiences. Hirai Mariko April 17, 2019 Good morning! I should probably say good afternoon instead, taking the time zones into consideration. Upon arriving at New York City, I have to say it is trully marvelous. I have already got a chance to visit numerous sights - from Statue of Liberty to Times Square. Other than sight seeing, I have been mostly focusing on improve my English as well. Hirai Mariko May 4, 2019 Good evening! It has been a month already since I have left Japan, and while I do miss the domestic sceneries, I also have to admit that I am enjoying my stay here to the fullest of my abilities. I believe my English has undergone an improvement I would not have been able to wish for had I only stayed in Japan, and I still aim to become more fluent in it. Hirai Mariko May 20, 2019 Good afternoon! This week I had a chance to fly to Florida, which as you can imagine I could not resist. The beaches of Maimi were beyond my expectations. The weather was on our side, so we could have spent an amazing time there. Speaking of which, I managed to get some minor modelling offer here as well. You will, however, have to research it yourself or wait until I return to Japan to learn more! Hirai Mariko June 7, 2019 Good afternoon! I have recently got a chance to play a role in one of the theatres here, which I cannot help but feel so proud about. Of course, it was not the main character - only a minor role of foreign tourist to America, which happens to fit my current situation. Nevertheless, I still think of it as a great achievement and something I had not expected to come true upon arriving here. Hirai Mariko June 23, 2019 Good evening! With only one more week left, my trip to New York is slowly nearing its end. I had a chance to experience a lot of new things and see various places, which I am grateful for. I believe that in spite of this being more of recreation nature visit, I have managed to try various forms of activities that could bear fruits in my future as idol. I will be looking forward to showing you my improvement. Hirai Mariko |-|July - August= July 1, 2019 Good morning! Now I can finally restate what I was originally planning to sai three months ago: As of today I am attending Daybreak Academy High School Division. I have also been named one of the Prefects of Wind House. In order to reunite with you all as well as celebrate my home-coming, I am planning to held a special event during this month. Make sure to put July 14 into your diaries~ Hirai Mariko July 14, 2019 Good evening! I would like to thank everyone for coming to see my ~Back in Japan~ event today. A lot of you asked me if I was planning to release a solo photobook this summer as well. The answer is yes, but you will have to wait a bit longer for more details~ Hirai Mariko July 27, 2019 Good afternoon! The long awaited announcement is finally here. I, Hirai Mariko, will release my third solo photobook on August 8! This year the main theme is Holiday resort, and it is based on my visit in Florida, USA. Just like the years before America Tea will come either with signed poster or Making of DVD based on the edition you choose~ August 8, 2019 Good morning! As you already know, my third photobook America Tea is being released today. It feels nostalgic to think back on my first year when I decided I want to start releasing one each summer, after my first try to get one failed... Make sure to get yourself a copy, unless you want to miss a documentary of my time spend in Amerika. Hirai Mariko August 21, 2019 Good afternoon! I learned today that there will be auditions held for additional roles on TV show Stage of Fate, which starres two of Daybreak Academy prefects in main roles. I am personally interested in the role of Solar Princess Grian, for I believe she and I might have some personality traits in common. Hirai Mariko |-|September= September 2, 2019 Good morning! Here's a quick update on what all happened since my latest post: I had successfully passed the audition for the role of Solar Princess Grian, so you can look forward to seeing me in the second season of Stage of Fate. I also decided to take part in a camping weekend afterwards, which in spite of initial loudness of some participants ended up as being not half bad. Hirai Mariko September 15, 2019 Good evening! Today, I was one of the students of Daybreak Academy called into headmistress Hidaka Akari's office in order to be send to Fumouchi, which has been recently hit by tsunami. We were asked to try to help its inhabitants and lift up their spirits after the tragedy that befell on them through handshake events and performances. The academy is also collecting money to help the city repair, so we kindly ask you to help us in helping them. Hirai Mariko Category:User:Pyo-kiyo Category:Kirakiratter Category:Hirai Mariko